


Until I Fall Asleep

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad Daryl, Songfic, daryl's memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Kiss it better by He Is We when a story came to my mind.<br/>I wrote this with my heart swelling with pain. I love Caryl, this was hard to write.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Until I Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Kiss it better by He Is We when a story came to my mind.  
> I wrote this with my heart swelling with pain. I love Caryl, this was hard to write.

Daryl sat inside his cell, he awoke from hearing the other inmates shouting.  
He hated this place, he hated everything to do with this place.  
The food tastes like piss, the guards treat them like shit, fights are an everyday thing.  
He hates it here.  
He lays down in his "bed" he covers his head with his pillow and closes his eyes.  
He tries anything to get away from this place.  
Daryl falls asleep quickly.  
He's walking hand in hand with his beautiful girlfriend of three years.  
They had just came out from the cinema after watching a movie.  
"So, what did you think of it?" He asks.  
She squints her nose trying not to show her disappointment but Daryl knew her from top to bottom.  
He could read her like a book.  
"Carol, if you didn't like it it's alright. I thought it could be better."  
"Thank God, I felt like I was the only one who thought so. They built it up so much on the commercials but the movie really crashed."  
"They could have done better, hey how about we get some pizza and watch a better movie at home."  
"That sound like a great idea."  
Daryl turns towards her after crossing the street to the parking lot.  
"How's the baby?" He asks as he places his hand on her small bump.  
"Giving me a tummy ache." She complains.  
"Do you want me to kiss it better?"  
She smiles and nods her head.  
They've said this since they started dating all those years ago.  
If someone didn't feel well, if they were in a bad mood, if they were sad or even if everything was going great.  
They always said it.  
He kisses her gently.  
His love for this woman and unborn baby is unconditional.  
They walk towards their car.  
She lets his hand go when they reach the car, she walks to the passenger side and waits for him to unlock the door.  
A clicking sound causes the both of them to turn around.  
A man walks towards them; a gun in hand.  
"Listen to me, don't scream, call for help or I'll shoot."  
Carol raises her hands her fear consuming her body.  
Daryl drops the car keys to the ground.  
He looks over to Carol his heart speeding up.  
"Give me your wallets, jewelry, anything that is expensive."  
"Please, don't do this." Carol starts.  
"Shut up!" The man shouts.  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Daryl shouts.  
"Hurry up, give me everything." The man says.  
Carol starts taking off her earrings she got from her mother, her watch, her money in her purse.  
Daryl starts with his money and watch.  
"That all?" The man asks disappointment on his face.  
"We don't have much, just take it and go." Carol says.  
He points his gun to Carol. "I make the orders here!" The man shouts his finger pulling the trigger by accident.  
The sound of the shot echoes the empty parking lot.  
The man looks around the parking lot for any sign of witnesses.  
He turns back around to see the woman he's stilling from holding her chest.  
Daryl runs towards her as she starts to fall.  
The man drops his gun along with all the things they handed to him. He runs away from the scene.  
Daryl holds her to him, his eyes filling up with tears.  
He notices the blood coming from her chest.  
"Carol, everything's going to be Alright, you're going to be okay."  
Carol breaths in and out fast. Her eyes blinking out tears.  
"Kiss it all better." She says as she tries to catch her breath. "I'm not ready to go." She says.  
Daryl kisses her forehead.  
"Please Carol, I'm so sorry." He cries.  
Carol places her bloody hand onto his face gently. She lightly traces her finger on his scruff on his face.  
"It's not your fault love, you didn't know." She says quietly.  
Daryl pulls her into his arms.  
He looks down to the gun that still had smoke coming from it.  
His tears poured from his eyes.  
"Stay with me until I fall asleep." She says quietly, her voice starting to fail.  
Daryl kisses her again.  
Carol smiles her eyes looking into his. The life in her eyes fading away as he watched.  
His Carol is gone. His unborn baby is gone.  
Daryl looks to the gun in the ground.  
"I'll make everything right, I'll avenge my lover!" Daryl shouts.  
The sound of sirens fills the night air.  
Daryl kisses her cold blood covered hand.  
He stands from the ground, he grabs the gun on the ground and runs after the man that killed his soul mate.  
He ran fast and hard. His heart pumped fast.  
He ran until he saw the man standing at the bus stop waiting for his getaway.  
Daryl points the gun behind the mans head.  
"You killed her." He says as he pulls the trigger the man going down like a ton of bricks.  
Daryl opens his eyes quickly trying to get the thought out of his head.  
He made it right for her but got 25 to life.  
He knew what he did was wrong, it didn't being her back. She wasn't in his arms.  
He grabs his pillow and places it against his chest. He hugs it to his body.  
"I miss you baby." He whispers to the quiet cell. "I need you to kiss it all better."  
His eyes empty out the tears that only fall for his lover and unborn baby.  
He blinks, his eyes going heavy.  
"Stay with me until I fall asleep." He uses her words telling her to be with him once again.  
His eyes close.  
Carol smiles to him holding their baby, she waves her hand then waves the baby's hand to wave to Daryl.  
He smiles before he falls asleep.


End file.
